The Ride of High School
by snoopyluva115
Summary: Max has just moved from LA to Arizona. While going through high she meets Fang and the gang. They have adventures and try to ride out the craziness that is high school. FAX! EGGY! lil' cliche
1. Moving, ugh!

**This is my first fanfiction and it might be a little cliche but I dont care cause these are always my favorite types of stories.**

Maximum Ride

I can't believe this is happening to me! I, Maximum Arianna Ride, am moving. Ugh, why does God hate me so! Okay so I may be overreacting a little bit but I still can't believe this. Anyways I'm in a car right now with my younger sister Ella and my mother the wonderful Valencia Martinez.

As you may already know I'm Maximum Ride but you better call me Max if you want to stay alive. Any who, I have Blondish/Brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and a slim athletic build from playing sports and running track. I am 16 years old and I'm a year older then my sister Ella who is basically a photo copy of my mom with her brown hair and brown eyes.

"Don't worry Max it probably won't be so bad," said Ella who then immediately went back to her fashion magazine.

"I know but I'm gonna miss all my friends and we're moving from LA where its amazing to Arizona where it's… um.. hot." I said not really knowing much about Arizona.

Ella snorted, "Really, _hot_ that's all you got?"

"Oh shutup, I couldn't think of anything plus I'm tired since we had to wake up at four in the freaking morning." I said that last part directed at my mother who was driving.

"Ha! You didn't seem to have a problem with that when I gave you those cookies," My mom said to me.

I gasped, "Hey! It's not my fault you make the best cookies known to man and when are we going to get there?"

My mom smiled and said," Right about now welcome to your new home."

Ella and I gaped at the gigantic house. Wow. It was a white house with a huge backyard. It was then I realized what was about to go down. So I bolted out of the car and sprinted into the house to find the best room. I quickly settled on a huge one with a balcony and queen sized bed. I went out on _my_ new balcony and saw our neighbors had within jumping distance. Hmmm, I thought, interesting wonder whose room that is? While I was pondering this I didn't realize Ella had come into my room.

"MMMAAAAAAAXXX," she whined, " how come you get the good room?"

"Umm cause I'm the better one and I got here first." I said smugly with a smirk.

"Ugh fine you can have it on one condition." She spoke with a now evil smile.

"What is it?" I said warily.

"I get to dress you on the first day of school." She said.

"What?! No way that is soooo not happening," I said now with no trace of my earlier smugness.

"If you want to keep this room then yes. Come on Max just let me dress I promise not to do anything to girly! And I'll give you my cookies for the week." She said pleadingly.

I'm sad to say I said yes the moment she mentioned cookies. I know, I know, I'm weak but hey at least I'm weak with cookies.


	2. Prison, I mean High School

Max

I wake up to a bright light and my first thought is that it's the sun. WRONG! It was Ella shining a light in my face and putting makeup on me. Wait! What?!

"ELLA! What the heck are you doing?" I scream at her while trying to get up. I than realize I was tied to a chair.

" Max! Stop moving and I woke you up an hour ago but you fell back to sleep after you got dressed. So , I started on your makeup and might I say you look FABULOUS!," Ella said while putting the gunk on my face.

In case you didn't notice I'm not much of a fashion or makeup kind of person that's Ella. I like shorts and t-shirts not skirts and dresses. You could say I'm tomboyish. When other girls were doing their hair I was outside mucking playing sports.

Anyway back to Ella, who was currently trying to stab my eye with pointy little torture devices.

"Ells I'm good I bet I look fabulous, can I go now," I practically begged.

Ella rolls her eyes and says, "No, I'm almost done. Now what do you think of your outfit. Not too girly right?"

I look down at my outfit and smile. I'm wearing light faded gray skinny jeans, a red tank top, a black leather jacket and black combat boots.

"For once you have my approval now let's go I want food," I say.

Ella laughs and nods while walk out of my room and down the stairs to my favorite place in the whole world. THE KITCHEN! Home of food.

What awaited made me almost faint. In the kitchen on a plate was chocolate chip pancakes! I'm sad to say I started jumping up and down like some crazed fangirl.

"YES! YES! YES! Thank you thank you thank you!" I said to my mother while she and Ella cracked up at my crazy antics.

"Calm down Max jeez you're acting like a dog that has peanut butter in front of him," Ella said while rolling her eyes.

Meanwhile me and my mother were staring at her like she was crazy.

"What?" she asked.

"Umm what's with your weird analogy," I said while in my head I was congratulating myself for using such a big word.

"Oh I don't know I think I heard somewhere," Ella said.

After that little episode we ate (Thank God!) and I drove us to school in my silver four-doored Jeep. Once we arrived at the prison, I mean school, I found this awesome parking spot. I couldn't believe my luck it was like right next to the school and no one had parked in it. While I was reveling in my good luck and getting out of my Jeep, I noticed something really weird. EVERYONE was staring at me. And when I say everyone I mean everyone.

"Ella?" I asked her.

"Yeah" she said.

"Did you secretly give me a see-through shirt?" I asked her while eyeing all the creepers.

"No, but I'm starting to get a little creeped out," she whispered.

Hmm now how do we approach a situation like this, I thought, Oh right now I remember.

I turned towards the people and screamed, "STOP STARING AT US YAH FREAKS!"

With that they all turned away probably talking about the new crazy chick. As we were walking in a skanky little red head in a convertible pulled up and screamed.

"WHO PARKED IN _MY_ SPOT?!" she screeched.

"Aw crap," I said, "Ella just keep walking and don't look back."

We quickly walked into the building and went straight to the office. There we met a pretty brunette who gave us our schedules.

As Ella walked in a different direction I struggled to find my homeroom. I was still struggling when I heard the late bell ring. Panicking I took off sprinting in a random direction. Where the heck was room 103? As I was pondering this I didn't notice the guy in front of me. WHAM! We collided painfully and our stuff went flying.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry," I say gathering my stuff.

When, I look up I see this guy fully. WOW. He's hot. With olive skin, black silky hair and onyx eyes he's probably a ten. And he's tall and muscular. Bonus! Mental daydream going on.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he says.

Daydream over.

"Um I said I was sorry jerk gosh." I say with an annoyed look on my face.

He looks taken aback by my response. Who is this guy? Thinking he's the greatest or something. As I go to pick up my schedule he snatches it away and looks at us.

"Maximum Ride? Oh great and we're in the same classes," He says.

"Oh great I think I just met my number one fan, so what's your name?" I say sarcastically.

"Fang," he says with that deep voice of his.

No stop it I think no mentally drooling of how sexy, muscular, hot, and overall yummy he is.


End file.
